Privy
by doesthislookinfectedtoyou
Summary: Katniss and Peeta's kid walk in on them.
1. Honey came in caught me red handed

**AN/ Howdy, brand new to fanfiction. I hate it when people say that cause then I'm afraid of the shit content, but alas that is the deal here. Of course I own nothing. But also Orion character is based on Chris Cleave's work. Be gentle.**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter One ~<p>

Orion's POV

"Ready for bed Orion?"

I turn my head this way and that.

"Batman." I say.

"What?"

"There's no Orion here, my name is Batman." Mommy smiles while Daddy just rolls his eyes.

"Goodnight son. Sleep well." Mommy whispers to me.

"And soundly. Sleep soundly." Daddy adds from the doorway. Mommy gets up to slap his arm and push him out, but I'm already slipping away.

* * *

><p>When I wake up ten minutes later, it's because I'm tired of pretending to sleep. I kick off the covers and pad across the room. I'm too short to reach the light switch and now I'm scared. Carefully I grab my bat cape and stalk down the hall to find mommy. There's a sound coming from the kitchen. Mommy's in trouble!<p>

I put on my bat mask and turn into the kitchen. Oh, it's just her and Daddy. But wait, what are they doing? It looks like he's fighting her and trying to push her into the counter.

She's gasping and it sounds like she's crying.

"Mommy!"

They both choke out a gasp and then Mommy pushes Daddy off of her.

"Peeta stop! Oh, Orion."

"Batman. My name is Batman"

That's when I realize Daddy's pants are down.

* * *

><p>"Daddy?" I say pushing away the mug they brought me.<p>

He runs his hand through his hair and sighs deeply before answering. "Yea, son?"

"Why were you fighting my Mommy?"

He grumbles under his breath. "Well, I'm pretty sure she was mine before you even…"

"Peeta!" She slaps the back of his head again, and I laugh as she bids me goodnight.

Once she's out the door, Daddy lingers at the light because I'm smiling in my 'sleep'.

"Katniss, this boy is trying my patience."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well, there it is. ALso, I forgot to mention that I used the name Orion which I see quite often round these parts, which belongs to whomever came up with it. Dont sue please. Farewell**


	2. Call me Irresponsible

**AN/ Sooo here it is. Also forgot to mention that I named their kid Orion because I've read a lot about their kid being named that and just wanted to keep it uniform, so yeah, belongs to whoever came up with such a mouthful. Enjoy a sweet Peeniss (Peeta and Katniss haha) scene. **

* * *

><p>Chappie Dos<p>

Katniss' POV

I crack another egg into the pan as Peeta puts on tea.

"I'm telling you, he's doing it on purpose." I roll my eyes.

"Peeta, don't you think you're overreacting? He can't possibly even know about…that stuff."

"Maybe not," he concedes. "But Orion's definitely jealous of…"

I choke back a laugh, "Jealous? Of what?"

"Me! He's protective of you and its making him jealous."

"Sounds like someone else I know," I mumble under my breath, scraping the eggs onto a plate.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing, babe. You're right. You're _always _right."

"Don't patronize me," he huffs plopping down onto the table. "Look, I'm just saying, maybe he should branch out you know, get out of the house. We could send him to visit Finn and Annie's again. Maybe for a week? Remember how he liked that?" Peeta siddles over to help me set at stack of pancakes on the table.

I sigh, "You know we can't just let him stay that far away from us for so long." Peeta holds my gaze the whole time I talk inching closer, resting both his hands on the counter on either side of me. His eyes are locked on my mouth, and when he finally drags them up to meet my eyes, his intentions are clear.

"Can't we? I think we could do with some time alone." Ugh, so that's what this is about.

"I can't believe you! God Peeta, it's been ten years, TEN YEARS, and you're still always thinking with _this_!" I say grabbing at the crotch of his pants. "Grow up. We need to be responsible parents. Now, we're going to sit down, eat breakfast, and spend time with our _lovely _son, and then _you're _off to work." But, my anger's diffusing now.

"Katniss? Your hand's still…"

"How long till he wakes up?"

"Dunno ten minutes or so." I grin, pull him toward the laundry room off the kitchen. Peeta catches on fast, lifting me off the ground and laughing into my kiss.

"Brace yourself, I'm aiming for nine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Dunno about this one. I may continue, may just do a series of oneshots, all depending on reviews. Adios **


	3. All you sucka Mcs

_AN/ Go, go, go, go go shawty. Iz ya birthday. We gonna party like it's your birthday. We gonna sip Bacardi like its ya birthday. And you know, we don't give a fuck cuz das your birthday. You can find Peeta in da club, bottle full dub mama he got what you need….Sorry, its like 1 am and I tend to get a bit…random. Anywho thanks for all the lurvely reviews (they tickle my nonexistent pickle). Oh yeah, and someone asked about a daughter. Idt I wanna add to their clan just yet, poor Peeta would never be able to get it in. In this I've added some old friends…enjoy._

* * *

><p>Peeta's POV<p>

"Here, stop." Katniss is nervous, I can tell because she keeps picking at me; brushing off imaginary lint, pulling at my hair. She takes her turn at straightening my tie and Orion rolls his eyes, reaches around us to ring the bell.

"Oh Orion," Katniss is at it again. She won't admit it, but I know she's probably like this since she hasn't let me touch her (or even come anywhere near her) in…well, too long. "Mommy isn't ready yet, we just…"

Orion's little bat mask tilts up. "Don't talk down to me," he pouts, and I can't help but laugh. "I know why you don't want to go in."

"Now sweetie…" she tries, but in vain because Orion may be a cock blocking little—I mean precious miracle from up above—but, he _is_ his mother's son.

"No," he puts on this Obnoxious Teacher Talking To A Really Stupid Student Voice. I raise a brow, _where _did this kid come from. "I was playing with Tara the other day and _she_ said that you avoid her dad because you two used to…"

"Welcome Neighbors!" the door swings open and what has Gale done to Johanna to make her…

"Hey Catnip."

* * *

><p>I step in front of her and grip Gale's outstretched hand roughly.<p>

"Hiya, Gale. Thanks for inviting us." He turns to greet Katniss again, but I pull him forward with me. I whistle. "Nice place, show me around would you?" Luckily, Johanna pulls Katniss off into the kitchen with her and Orion has already disappeared, probably to Tara's room. Huh. Maybe I should be telling him he's not allowed in girl's bedrooms. Oh well.

* * *

><p>After an exhausting tour, Gale and I pull up to the kitchen. Just then, a dog comes hounding into the room.<p>

"Ugh, sorry I'm gonna take him out to the garage." I let Gale excuse himself and then lI'm about to walk into the kitchen, but I hear Katniss' voice.

"Sooo."

"So what?" Ah, I see Gale hasn't changed Johanna _that _much.

"So how is it, married life?"

"It's fine. Good. There are rough patches, though."

"What? Like fights? There's no way you two argue, you're only the two most amicable people I have the pleasure to…"

"Yeah, I get it okay, but watch yourself." She downs another shot. This can't be good. "My house."

"So, what do you do?" Johanna only shrugs.

"Scream it out. Only if Tara's not around, of course. Yell, bicker, there are more than a few broken dishes around here."

"Johanna! He's that bad?"

"Didn't say it was him." Katniss laughs a little at that, and then the conversation takes a most unexpected turn.

"Yeah the fights are bad, but the makeup sex is…"

"Johanna! The kids might be…"

"Can barely walk straight for a while."

"You're crazy," Katniss laughs, shaking her head. Johanna raises her glass.

"Soo good."

* * *

><p><em>Ha, I know how to do the liiines, I kow how to do the liines. ahem<em>

_AN/ Yeah so I'm thinking maybe a little hibiddy dibiddy (sexual content; I'll take my medicine I promise) for the next chapter. So yeah, if you want that you bes review or I __will __keep rapping. ;)_

_Peeta: Katniss?_

_K-dizzle: Yeah?_

_Master P: How about right nah!_

_Kaka flocka: Peeta, no…where's Orion?_

_Jay- P: Dunno in the margin. Hop on dis!_

_K-lo: Ha, he thinks he's getting some. Not even in the footnotes._


	4. Bow chicka WOwow

_An/ Jay-sus, you ficcy readers are mighty eager (ha I made a rhyme!). Well, I can honestly say I myself can't get enough of Peeta's sexy self, so—as requested—longer chapter, yahoooo! And if you're lucky, a lil action. Oh, also I was planning on starting another story about the Mellark family moments with the parents' take on raising kid, awkard talks and all. So be sure to let me know if you're interested. So, look forward to that. Ja, so enjoy ;)_

* * *

><p>Katniss' POV<p>

I laugh and choke on a mouthful of whiskey, God, Johanna's a real _la_dy keeping her house stocked with this stuff, it's gnarley.

"That's enough of your hyena laughter, 's giving me a headache."

So Johanna's an angry drunk. Look at all the new things I'm learning about my neighbors today. So far we've been through Gale's dirty sex talk (don't need to know that about my best friend), Johanna's concussion (her poor headboard), and their adventures in contraception (Tara). If it all weren't so hilarious, I would probably have backed down from this conversation _long _time ago. Wow, I'm getting a little buzzed, too. Guess my lovely neighbor Johanna's bound to learn some new things about me too.

"Don't get shy on me now, slick. I know why they call you Kat-niss." I giggle as she teeters over to the counter to refill her glass.

"What are you talking about?" I hold out my glass to her.

* * *

><p>Peeta's POV<p>

My ears perk up. This should be interesting.

"You and Peeta. It's him isn't it? He's the aggressive one." I smirk to myself. She has no idea. "It's the shy ones you have to watch out for."

"A-fucking-men." Katniss is so wasted, and it's only been about an hour. Lightweight.

And Johanna is well on her way. She seems particularly inspired by Katniss' attention and continues with great fervor, which makes her sound even more ridiculous.

"I mean, I would have thought with the baking and painting all day, and the fancy shoes—Oh and that hair! That perfectly coif…coulda sworn he was gay!" Humph. Katniss doesn't mind that I cook for us. Or that I like nice shoes—wait, what's with the hair comment? Can I help it if it's naturally this radiant and lustrous?

Katniss obviously feels moved. She's stopped laughing entirely.

"Johanna, he is most definitely _not _gay. He's _more _than proven that." I love it when she turns all coy. I lean in further.

"Yea yea yea yea yea yea yea. I know that, I mean just, he doesn't seem the macho type in this, like…area! That's the word!" Katniss slams her glass down, she wants to seem intimidating, but her buzz is mellowing her out and she just looks adorable.

"Really Johanna? Well I'll have you know Peeta is a _sensational," _she pause to hiccup and I laugh. "Lover."

"Wow, who woulda thunk it."

"Me. That's who and anyone else who…did you not see our first Games?" I flinch, only slightly. The Games are still a sensitive subject, but I'm guessing the alcohol is a little uninhibiting for them.

Johanna tips back her glass again. "No slim, I tend to avoid those joyous occasions."

"Well, you missed out."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dude is hung."

My ego.

Successfully stroked.

Johanna chokes a little. Giggles, wipes at her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Really?"

"Like a horse." I smile proudly. That's my girl.

* * *

><p>"So." I try carefully. But, it's impossible to get a word in between Gale and Johanna. He started in on the gin we brought and is now sporting the ribbon around his head. God, he looks like an idiot. At least Orion and Tara don't have to witness this. They're eating in the kitchen at a smaller table.<p>

"SoOoo," Gale slurs. "Who wants to hear about our honeymoon?"

"Gale, you already told us about it." Katniss says. She's come down a little and is getting impatient with their antics and her anger is a complete turn-on. I lift my own glass and sneak a sideways glance at her cleavage. Christ, Katniss Everdeen—Mellark, now. Still knows how to get me going. She looks amazing in red. I cross my legs. God, why do we have to sit here? "Twice."

I speak up. "That's okay, tell it again." I say, taking her hand under the table.

Gale sits up. "Otay. I'll start with the flight. This chick," he says, indicating Johanna, " _whole _new meaning to mile high club…"

Katniss' impatience turns to anger and it burns in ways I burn for her as I lace my fingers with hers, with complete disregard for Gale and Johanna's antics across the table. I turn it over in my head for only a second. Eh, fuck it. I smooth my hand over her leg, covering much of her thigh, inching inward. She's so small I can cover her so easily. It's impossibly cute because now she's flustered, but keeps poking at her food as I touch her.

Katniss isn't really a woman of many words. She'd never tell me what she wants, but raise hell until she makes clear what she doesn't. So, the fact that my hand is between her legs, moving slowly over her lacey underwear while Gale recounts long nights with Jojo Mason, _and_ my balls remain securely attached to me is practically a _hell _yes.

I press my knuckle against her and she sighs "Oh."

And like I'd rob myself of the opportunity.

I move my hands over her gently, but she's already wet for me. I curl my fingers into her lacey underwear, and her's tighten around her fork.

"And then he told us it wasn't a nude beach after all!" God, he's still here? I offer a curt nod, but Gale goes on, mindlessly unaware.

I push two fingers into her and run my thumb along her clit. Her legs tremble and my pants tighten. God, it's been too long, but she wanted this so this is how it's been. And what Katniss wants she always…

"Egh," she lets out a little squeak of a noise and a blush creeps up onto her cheeks. I can tell she's close, but she's made me wait so long, I think she can help a couple minutes. I gently retract my hand. And stand to excuse myself. Katniss immediately objects, interrupting Gale and Johanna.

"W-wait. Peeta."

"Sweetheart?" I raise my eyebrows innocently. She's sitting there trembling for me, and I can only think how it'll be so much better if she waits for it.

"Um food's great Johanna." She laughs weakly.

I nod and slowly raise my fingers to my mouth. "Mhmm. Delicious."

* * *

><p><em>AN *Swoon* Peeta, peeta, peeta. I don't own the Hunger Games, but Lord, do I wish I owned that hunka hunka burning love. Sigh, hope you like it, I didn't even plan on making this story this long when I started so thanks for the lovely reviews. And to those who just read and run, frankly I feel a little used, you could at least buy me dinner first. I hope you fall off a cliff. *Tosses hair* humph. Seriously though, I'm very proud of my first story and don't forget to tell me what you think of my other story idea: Peeta and Katniss (and maybe Gale and Johanna and their adventures in parenting). Sorry, one more thing, I already have the next chapter written and it's my favorite, yet. Sooo, if you pretty people drop some reviews my way, you get it early. Hooray!_

_Gale: Peeta is such a lunatic. *Licks fingers sloppily, imitates Peeta ina stereotypical gay man's voice* "Delicious Katnissss we'll definitely go to it once I untangle my nipple rings, and and…_

_Johanna: *_*_

_Gale: too far?_

_Jojo: Ya, think. _


	5. Call me Mr Flintstone

_AN/ Woohoo who's ready? I know I am. Hooray for early updates! I used one of my favorite lines from Skins here, which I don't own, so don't sue. Guess which it is! And yeah, more with the kids coming up (they're ten, by the way), but for now, a lil Peeniss love. Now mah little fruitcakes, read read read!_

* * *

><p>Peeta's POV<p>

In the bathroom, I'm washing my hands when the door flies open.

"Hey!"

Katniss swings in. "Hey, yourself." She says, carefully pushing her hair over a tanned shoulder. Since when does Katniss know how to be sexy? I mean, she's always attractive to me, but when she's actually _trying_? Never.

She raises her hands to place them around my neck and I raise my own to meet her's and push her arms up around me before resting my own at her waist. "So what's changed? Care to talk about it?"

She brings her lips unbearably close. Waits for my exhale before she inhales, literally taking my breath away. "How about we stop talking?"

* * *

><p>Katniss' POV<p>

Peeta wastes no time in lifting me up and setting me onto the counter, effectively ripping this new Capital dress. Oh well. I push my tongue between his lips and he smiles into the kiss as I rid him of his jacket.

Several strewn articles of clothing later, Peeta is knocking me back into the mirror, gripping my thigh with one hand and using the other to pin my arm to the mirror. I keep hitting my head, but I don't care because I can barely contain myself and Gale and Johanna are still down the hall and…

"Shit!" Peeta pulls at me again, forcing my leg round his waist, and I cry out at his sudden repositioning inside me. My other leg flies out, stupid pointy high heels catching on a bowl of very expensive looking handsoap.

"Peeta! Hang on. I just," I push myself further back on the counter, pulling him with me so we don't break anything else. "Oh fuck!"

Now he's moving faster, both hands gripping my thighs pushing upward so that he grips my ass, pushing the dress up my back.

"K-katniss. I…oh!" he chokes out. He yanks the fabric off my shoulder to press kisses to my collarbone.

"Peeta, more! Just…" He takes my left breast into his mouth, hikes me up to jump him harder. I pull at his hair. "A-aah!"

He smiles against my chest and knocks me back harder, melting my spine, the sweetest of tortures. I lose control of my mouth again "Holy…."

* * *

><p>Johanna's POV<p>

"…Fuck!" Thump, thump, thump.

Next to me, Gale slumps, resting his head in one hand. "Really?" He says, sounding more slightly amused than appalled. "Pretty boy steals my girl, and then gives her one in my _fucking _bathroom? Amongst my fucking expensive handsoaps that Jo…"

My mouth hangs open. Fucker. I snatch another bottle from the table. Knew it was a bad idea inviting them here.

Gale notices immediately, shocked sober. "Jo, I didn't mean that, it just…." I stand and slap him hard around the face.

"Fuck you Gale!" And storm upstairs.

* * *

><p>Gale's POV<p>

Shit, man. I'm never drinking gin again. I glance into the kitchen, then the living room. The kids are asleep in front of the tv. Good, they don't need to hear any of this. I pour myself another glass and move to sit on the floor. I can still hear Katniss and Peeta faintly from down the hall.

"Yeah, you like that?"

"Oh Peeta..."

"Yeah, right there?" Katniss whimpers in response. "What about _here_? Yeah? Grab my balls."

"Oh yes. YES."

I schlep myself over to the couch. I don't need to listen to this anymore. I toss a blanket over the kids and set a place up for myself on the loveseat. How ironic, I'm obviously sleeping here tonight. Alone.

* * *

><p><em>AN Aww, poor Gale. Well, things can't be perfect forever. Yeah I know, a little shorter than last time, but I update pretty often so you all be nice to me and drop some reviews my way. Tootle loo._

_Orion: This is a good movie huh?_

_Tara: 'S okay. But, I would __never __let my fiancée go on a trip like that._

_Orio: I dunno, that tattoo was pretty gnarley. I mean, if I woke up wif that thing on __my __beautiful face_

_Shmara: Reckon we shouldn't be watching this. _

_The Big O: Mr. Gale shouldn't have left it out. Can I kiss you?_

_Tara: *pushes him by the face off the side of the couch without looking away from the tv, crosses legs*_

_O marion: Ok, ok kidding *Sits back up and puts an arm around her anyway*_


	6. Uh oh, another episode

_AN/ Hey-ey! Who's ready? Chapter 6, bit longer than usual, as requested. Jeez. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Peeta's POV<p>

I sink down into the tub and try to relax. Roll my tight muscles. It's been a long day. Gale's been in the doghouse since the dinner party and I can't help but feel it's partially my fault.

"Aah, that's good." Katniss lowers herself down over me, settling herself on the opposite side of the bathtub. She stretches her lithe legs out to run them along the inside of my thigh, all the while lying with her head back, hair pinned up, eyes closed. I shudder. Correction. _Our_ fault. If Katniss wasn't so on-and-off, she wouldn't have felt the need to jump me in public. I pull her foot up and knead it softly. Yes, all her fault.

"Alright?" She sits up, looks me in the eyes. "You were concentrating pretty hard on my foot, there. You'd think I wasn't lying here," she trails her hands up and down her sides smiling coyly. Katniss pushes herself forward to straddle my lap and twirls my hair in her tiny fingers. "Naked and wet and…"

I keep massaging her flesh as I interrupt her. "Katniss, have you spoken to Johanna, or Gale lately?"

Her shoulders slump visibly at this. "I don't really want to talk about them right now," she says, pouting.

I stop pulling at her skin, realizing I've been too rough with her. Instead rest my hands on her waist. "It's important. Haven't you noticed they aren't exactly getting on right now? Orion told me just the other day that…"

"Peeta," Katniss soaps up my chest, washing me slowly. "Gale and Johanna are the two most stubborn people I know. If they're in a fight like you say, then I for one don't want to be there when it goes down." She looks up at me. "Look, they're crazy about each other. We just need to help them without taking sides and try not to get drawn in ourselves." She's got that coy look again. "After all, I wouldn't wanna end up on a different side than you." I kiss her nose.

"Because you love me." I say matter-of-factly.

"No," she lifts herself up and steps out of the tub. "Because I wouldn't want to have to hurt you." I can barely pay attention, it's like I'm just realizing she's there. Her wet body glistens and I lean forward to get a better look as she bends she retrieve her towel.

She dabs at her hair with it standing in front of the mirror. I put my jaw on straight, find my voice. "Babe, I'd love to see you try."

She raises her eyebrows, looks at me in the mirror. I decide to get out, too. I stand, and she thinks I don't see her watching in the mirror. "Like right now, for instance."

* * *

><p>Orion's POV<p>

My bat cape trails behind me as I stalk into the kitchen. Mommy and Daddy are taking their tea in the living room across the hall. They're so _old_. I mumble a halfhearted good morning and pour my cereal. There's a cracking noise. I poke my head into the next room. Daddy's frowning.

"Katniss, don't do that. It's bad for your hands." But, she only leans over holding her hands in front of his face popping her knuckles one at a time.

"Katniss." He sounds like he's talking to me, and Mommy doesn't like it.

"You know what Peeta…" Boy, she sounds angry, but Daddy only leans forward to peck her on the lips, and then promptly throws her over his shoulder, laughing.

"No. But I can be pretty creative at the guessing game." He smirks at her. Blech. I pull at the corners of my mouth and make gagging noises until they acknowledge me. "But, we have no time. Let's go."

He turns to me. "You too little man." He scoops me up too, wrapping an arm around my tummy.

"It's _Batman_."

"Yeah, yeah. You and your mother, both. I have two kids." He balances me on his waist. "Hmm, keys." He spins me to face to hook on the wall and I grab them.

"Peeta?"

"Yes, dear?" He opens the door and carries us outside. Deposits me in the backseat.

"Put. Me. Down."

* * *

><p>Katniss' POV<p>

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Peeta's exasperated. He doesn't like driving, but he _hates _it when I do. _You're going too fast. You missed the turn. Stop verbally abusing the elderly drivers. Blah, blah, blah._ Really, Peeta is the mother here.

"Yes, Katniss. We're nearly there." He mumbles under his breath. "For the billionth time."

"Sorry." I rest my hand on his thigh. "So, what are we going to do when we get there? Obviously, if casa Hawthorne is going to be a war zone, we shouldn't burden them." He takes the next exit.

"Already done. I made reservations at a hotel." This perks up my interest.

"Really?" I say seductively.

"Really!" a small voice pipes up. Orion's awake again in the back. Little bugger. "Just the three of us!"

Now, I know how Peeta feels. I sound so unenthusiastic. "Y-yaay."

* * *

><p>I hold Orion's hand as we wait on the front porch. Finally, Gale opens the door. I can hear a lot of noise in the background. Someone—let's get real, Johanna—is throwing things and shouting. Loudly.<p>

"H-Hey Catnip. Orion."

"It's _Batman._"

"That's what I said." The yelling goes on. "Tara's out back. She has popsicles." Magic words. Batman disappears around the fence.

"Peeta is just parking, May we come in?" He steps aside.

"Of course, of course. Sorry." Peeta catches up, running through the door.

"Hey, Gale. Good to see you again."

"Man, I've been _dying here. _She won't even talk to me." Gale looks more grateful for Peeta's attention than mine, so I take the opportunity to go find Johanna.

I'm a little hesitant climbing the stairs. Johanna rivals, well me in her temper. But, she's much less reserved.

"Jo," I clear my throat, "Johanna?" I push a door open and she standing over a fallen chair. Desk. Lamp shades. _Men's _clothing items…you get the point.

She sounds excited. "Katniss!" Johanna rushes over to hug me. "How are you?" I raise a brow at her. She's still huffing from this little fit of hers.

"I'm good. Hear you and Gale aren't so hot, though." Her face darkens.

"I don't want to talk about it." Oh, great. A challenge. Is this how Peeta feels when he has to drag something out of me? I need to reward him later…

"Katniss! Hello?" She snaps her fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry. Um, yeah Gale really wants to work it out."

"So?" Oh, Lord. What do they do when Peeta and I aren't around?

"Sooo, you need to make the same effort and start by telling me what's wrong." She sighs, sits on the bed. I join her.

"It's not entirely him." She looks at her hands."I mean it was, at first. He said something stupid, and I know he didn't mean it, but I've just been…wound up lately." She peeks up at me.

"Yeah? Why?" Johanna averts her eyes.

"Just stress, I guess. Motherhood, and all." Her voice cracks a bit and turns away. "Speaking of which, what kind of mothers are we, letting our kids play out in the hot sun? Why don't you take them that sunscreen?" She says, gesturing to a right side up chest of drawers. I have a feeling she wants to be alone, and I'm glad to have even gotten this much out of her so I comply.

"Sure, Johanna. I'll be right back." Once downstairs, I decide to check on the guys. They're in the den. A football game is on. And they're drinking. Correction, Gale is drinking. Peeta's sipping a soda. _Great idea, Peeta. Tipsy Gale migiht be more malleable than sober Gale. _I wonder if he knows Gale _and _Johanna are angry drunks.

I listen in. "You know, I'm the man around here!" Gale is saying, drunkenly.

Peeta raises his glass. ""Yes, yes you are. See? You have to make her understand that." I laugh a little. The kids enter the den from the opposite side. I'm about to go to shut the door behind them when… "Take me and Katniss, for example. _**I **_am the man." In his drunken stupor, Gale points and gestures to me walking up behind them, but Peeta's too inspired. "_**I **_tell her how these things are going to go down. And when I talk, she jumps." He says, folding his arms.

"Peeta!" He practically jumps a mile out of his skin. His voice goes up about three octaves. Orion giggles on the couch.

"Oh h-hey, honey!" He clears his throat. "You know that I love you, right?" I fold my arms. "How, how much of that did you hear?"

"Oh, I heard enough." I turn to the kids. "Orion, Tara. Let's go. The _men_ need some man time. Alone."

I decide to take them to a park. I snatch Peeta's keys from his jacket hanging in the hall and slam the front door.

Peeta's POV

I snatch the bottle from Gale's hand.

"Now look what you did!"

* * *

><p><em>AN O_0 Poor Peeta and Gale, don't they know the key to dissolving any argument? What they don't? Hmm, was hoping they could tell me. *Sigh* To all readers and reviewrs, thanks for making my first story a success. Speaking of which, do a love type thing, go ahead and review. Tootles_

_P and G sharing the couch._

_P:This is all your fault._

_G: My fault? Ur the one who had to go all macho. I shoulda warned you. Katniss no like authority. _

_P:You think you know her better than me?_

_G: *Yanks covers away form P* I __know __I know anything better than you, pretty boy._

_P: *stands up* Gale you're drunk. _

_G:'Smatter? Scared?_

_P: That's it!_

_G: Leggo_


	7. When You're Mad

_AN/ Hiya. Iiiiii'mmm baaacckkk. Bit of a gap between this chapter and last, but you'll just have to forgive me. Don't want to put out shit. Now go ahead, read._

* * *

><p>Peeta's POV<p>

I only give her a few hours before I go find her. When she gets angry, Katniss can be a real…well, let's just say I shouldn't leave her mad at me for too long. I decide against buying her anything. Flowers, candy, frivolous girl things like that. Katniss would _hate _that stuff. Probably throw it back at me. I smile thinking of her and focus on the traffic. Gale let me borrow his car and he's stranded until I can get back—too scared to take Joanna's car, but I suspect something else is bothering her. Hmm.

I decide Katniss has gone back to the hotel. It's getting late. I make it there and up to the room before I pat at my jacket, realizing that she took the car _and_ my room key. Ugh, it's going to be a long night. I hope Gale doesn't need to go anywhere. I knock hesitantly.

"Who is it?" The voice sounds suspicious and four feet high.

"Orion, open the door."

"There's no Orion here, try next door." I don't have the patience for this.

"Orion, Tara _open the door_."

It swings open and they've run back to the couch to give the impression that the door has opened on its own.

I roll my eyes. "Where's your mother?"

He doesn't take his eyes off of Tara. "Yes." He says confidently.

I snap my fingers. "No, Orion listen to me. _Where is Katniss?_"

But, he only stretches, landing his arm around her shoulders. And Tara…abruptly elbows him in the stomach.

She is so much like both Johanna and Gale.

"Umph." His voice is strained and I can't help but laugh. "She's in the kitchen."

I hear Orion speak again. He sounds like my dad, or even me. "Okay, okay. _You _choose." Tara snatches the remote proudly.

And I will never understand the power that women have over Mellark men.

* * *

><p>I enter the kitchen hesitantly. Her back is turned. Good. I buy myself sometime. Here we go. Inhale and…<p>

"Hi Peeta." She closes the oven with her foot and carries the tray as she floats over to kiss my cheek. Uh-oh. This is worst than I thought. She only gets happy-angry—aka _**crazy**_—once in a while.. Plus she's actually _cooking. _

"Um, hi." Come on, Peeta. Be the man. "You're. Cooking?"

She smiles at me and sets out the vegetables. "Yes. I. Am." She laughs, imitating me….and then abruptly brings a large knife down onto the cutting board. And again.

I clear my throat. "Uh, sweetheart?" She looks up at me and keeps right on chopping.

"Yes? Love muffin?" I laugh shakily, and she raises a brow. "What is it Peeta?"

"Just, I didn't mean what I said. Before." I gulp and take my eyes off the knife. This is Katniss. The one who saved me in the Games. The one who carried our child for nine months. The _only _one I love. I think she sees the sincerity in my eyes because she softens a little. I bravely continue.

"You're in charge. You know that. I _always _give into you." I come around her and hug her from behind. "I was just trying to placate Gale, but I should've known. Nothing ever gets past you." I kiss her ear and she lets me. "Plus, I can't handle a sex strike." She shoulders me off of her, but I hear her laugh. "What? Didn't you hear Gale? He's gone so long without it, he's talking nonsense. Thinks the _man_ is supposed to be in charge."

She finally smiles. I've won this one.

* * *

><p>Katniss' POV<p>

I step out of the shower. Peeta's already in bed. Locked and loaded. Ha, not tonight. I wasn't really _that _angry, but he apologized so readily, I may as well have been livid. He even finished dinner and got the kids to bed, calling to let Gale know Tara's spending the night here. Consider him wrapped.

I leave the bathroom to get dressed in the bedroom. This isn't over yet.

"Peeta?" I call innocently.

He sits up in bed grumbling. "Katniss, what's taking so long? Need help?" He smirks. And then catches a glimpse off me and his jaw promptly makes acquaintance with the floor. I've pulled my towel off and raised it to rub at my hair slowly.

"No." He's not even listening. I can tell. "Just, where are the…"

He pats his lap. "Right. Here."

I only laugh. "Forget it. I'll find the suitcases myself."

They're in the closet. I get dressed slowly, deciding to just throw on one of Peeta's old shirts. He loves it when I wear his clothes. Says they start to smell like me. I will never understand his adoration for me, even after all these years. I can't find my underwear. Oh well.

I slip into bed and already he's tense. I rest my head on his chest, then remember to switch off the light. I stretch over him to reach the nightstand, glad I chose the flimsy, white t-shirt and rest back into him.

"Uh, K-katniss." I yawn sleepily and bend so that one of my legs runs up between his.

"Yeah?"

"I was just thinking…" I interrupt him by moving my leg up further. The top of my thigh meeting his crotch. "Ohhh. God, woman. You're trying to kill me." I smile, propping my chin on his chest.

"Nooo," I say tracing the bare skin of his torso. He shivers.

His hand moves to my thigh, trying to pull me on top of him, but I brush him off. "Katniss, I said I'm sorry okay? What more do you want?" He's so hard. "I told you, I was just trying to make Gale feel better."

I trace his lips with my fingertips, lean forward to lick his jaw. "Well, then. I suggest you go have a shower and make _yourself_ feel better." I kiss his cheek and turn over. Hear him shuffle around.

* * *

><p>Peeta's POV<p>

I think I'm forgetting something. Ah well. My boxers feel so restrictive and she's just going to go to sleep. Shit, girl. "You're evil."

"I love you, Peeta."

* * *

><p><em>AN Tsk, tsk. Poor Peeta still doesn't get it. But, I think we can all trust Katniss to bring him up to speed. She's always in charge. Hmm, I __love __all the reviews, they feed my shriveled little soul. Also this chapter kinda reminded me of a grrrreat YOutuber __hotdamnirock__. Seriously, don't look up his vids if you have a deadline. You will miss it. Funny. As. Hell. The video Gimme the Buttcheeks was a little inspiration. Please watch it and maybe tell me what you think ina review._

_Antyway, in lieu of a sweet dialogue I think we could all use some wisdom from Liam Gallagher. _

On running over Noel: "Bastard! That taxi missed! If I was driving I would have fucking had you, man." (NME, October 2007).

_Yeah, he's a cunt, but he's still fucking hilarious. Review!_


	8. Wait where're you going? READ DIS

Hugs and Bitches.

I am completely blocked right now. Seriously dont know what the fuck to write. I usually have scenes in my head and I do now, even have a lot written out, but it doesn't all feel...cohesive. SO I need help ya greasy suckas. Suggestions, requests anything to help me ina review or pm (preferbly a review so I can see em all together) umm requested. Help me out and we may have something sooner like tomorrow or whatever.

Love you all, Truly


	9. I Know the Game You Play

Gale's POV

"Jo." This is the first night she's let me back in and I'm taking it as a good sign. I kiss her shoulder. I'm not surprised when she lets me. "Talk to me."

"Gale," she sounds smaller than usual. She clears her throat. "I know you didn't mean…about Katniss…"

"I know." She turns to face me and I'm reminded how beautiful she is when she's not scowling. I take her hand in mine and kiss her fingertips. "What's going on?"

But she only leans forward to peck my lips fleetingly before she gets up. And is across the room in seconds. She piles her hair on top of her head, twisting it to pin it up. Her t shirt rises with her arms. I give my head a shake. No, focus Gale.

She shrugs. "Dunno. PMS or something. Breakfast?" She's at the door. I rise to stop her.

"Johanna." She stops. She must hear the pleading in my voice. I brace myself. Because I haven't had to use this tone in a very long time.

She's completely still. Then she's in my arms.

"Gale, I didn't know what to do..."

* * *

><p>Peeta's' POV<p>

"Peeta." She whines softly from the space in front of me.

I kiss her forehead. "Tired?" I hoarsely joke and she smiles up at me. I'd been forgiven _much _sooner than I'd guessed and now we were both warm and spent, lying tangled in the sheets. Katniss laughs a little and it's completely arousing. Her voice, usually clear and sweet, is low and a bit raspy in the morning lending her laughter a husky rumble that's total turn on.

I lean in to kiss her mouth, and she obliges, slipping her tongue between my lips and allowing me to press her back into the still warm sheets.

"Mmmm…" At this point, I would pretty much do just about anything to keep her making these types of sounds. Everything's…

"Peeta." Oh no. She licks the rim of my ear.

"Y-yes?"

"Coffee." And she promptly lies back down, turning over. But, I know her. I run my hands over her and judging by the way her body reacts, she wants more than just the coffee. I swipe my fingers over her again and she groans. Pulls me back down into her kiss.

* * *

><p>Johanna's POV<p>

His lips are on mine in a second. He's not upset. The exact opposite in fact.

"Jo," he laughs against my lips. "This is wonderful news! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" It feels as if the world has been lifted from my shoulders.

"I…" thought he didn't want this. He kisses me again.

"Doesn't matter. God, I've never loved you more than I do right now."

* * *

><p>Katniss' POV<p>

He groans loudly and I smile. "Katniss, you can't do that if you want this coffee _today_." He's just teasing. "Do you want me to burn myself?" he tries. But the coffee can wait. I keep my hands where they are. Flat against his stomach, fingers burrowed in the waistband of his boxers. My fingers play in the treasure trail of golden hair below his navel. I lean up to kiss the space under his ear.

"Ssh." I whisper in his ear. I don't want Orion waking up early.

"Ooooh." He bits his lip in an attempt to try to keep quiet and I giggle, but he nearly cries when I kneel before him, taking his boxers with me.

* * *

><p>Johanna's POV<p>

"We're having a baby?" He asks again. I roll my eyes. "We're pregnant? Really?"

"We?" I scoff. He's been hanging around the sensitive baker too long. "_I'm _pregnant. Sure, you had something to do with it, but…" He's not even listening. Talking a mile a minute.

"We have to tell Katniss and Peeta. And it's so perfect that they're in town…when's brunch again? Hang on, I'll call them."

"Gale, it's six in the morning."

"No, _this _is important." He dials them and I try to stop him.

"Hmm. Morning Peeta!" Oh Christ, too loud. "Gale." I whisper.

"What's wrong? 'Fraid I'll awaken the 'Wild Kat'?" He says into the phone and I whisper to him. "Gale, no. I want to tell them in person. Take another test first."

* * *

><p>Gale's POV<p>

"Fine, fine." She kisses my cheek and heads for a shower.

I half listen to Peeta, for a moment, turning to mouth to her. "I love you."

Another child. I thought I was lucky with Tara. The splitting image of Johanna.

Johanna. Christ, I love her.

* * *

><p>Peeta's POV<p>

Katniss.

I love her. I love her. I love her. I haven't felt this giddy and childish about my crush on her since it blossomed into first love. She looks at me sometimes, and I burn. She pleads or even just does this, and I'll do damn near anything to satisfy her. It's dangerous, I've long figured out.

It's part of the reason I'm brewing her favorite coffee before we—I—have to prepare brunch for us and the Hawthorne's. That, and she's a complete beast without it. I don't really want to think about that right now….

"Oh." I mentally curse myself. I'm supposed to be quiet. She runs her hands up my inner thighs and I shiver. Katniss smiles up at me and drags her hands inward to cup my balls. I flinch a little as she strokes me. The phone rings and I reflexively answer it. "Yes? Hello." Katniss licks her lips and I tip my head back.

"Peeta! Morning!" Gale's booming voice at 6 am. Lovely.

"Hey, not so loud." Katniss giggles. Wraps her mouth around me and I groan. Loudly.

"Why? What's wrong? 'Fraid I'll awaken the 'Wild Kat'?" I push my hands into her hair. She bobs her head and sucks hard. _Jesus._

My voice is strained. "No, just it early and…" _Fuck. _I hold the phone away from my ear for a moment as Katniss swipes her tongue at my tip. Pressing into the small indent there. _Oh my…_

"Yeah, yeah anyway did you show her who's boss?" I lift the phone back to my ear and nod stupidly. He can't see me. "Grow some cajones?" Oh, he has no idea.

"Yeah, yeah I…all sorted. Swing by at 11. Bye, Gale." I feel myself hit the back of her throat.

"Hey, wai…" I hang up the phone. And very nearly impale my wife.

* * *

><p><em>AN Hiya. Still recovering from that pathetic case of writer's block so bear with me. Gale and Peeta, lovesick and sick without love. Can't help it. I do have a heart. We had to resolve it. I shmove all the suggestions and took them into consideration here. And the rest will be used coming up. _

_Love you all._

_J + P+K_

_J: Really? On the phone? Christ, bakers who knew? Man, keep it in your pants._

_P: *shrugs* Tell that to her_

_K: Jo, I don't wanna fight you in your condition. Mind. Your. Business._

_J: Smatter Kit kat? Scared? _

_K: That's it! * lunges*_

_G: No wait, don't stop them. Don't ruin the moment….I think I need to be alone._

_Aight, go easy on me ya dozy fuckers. I had writer's block come, on. _

_Review_


	10. Turning PointsAll I Need

_AN:/ Soooooo. I know Ima deadbeat. You don't have to tell me. It's just ima senior in highschool and shit shit shit up the ying yang. I'll try to post more now that I'm into college WOOO. Yeah I have a future. Anywho here's the next chapter. Bear in mind I'm a bit rusty. All of your lovely reviews helped this on so _

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Johanna's POV<strong>

'Gale?'

'Hmm?' He's been tiptoeing around me in the kitchen since I've told him I'm pregnant.

I turn and he's right on my back. 'Get off my nuts.'

He slumps a little, visibly deflated and I soften. He wouldn't have to put up with this with Katniss. I already know from watching them as friends that she's always content to let him take the lead. Wait. Katniss? Why am I thinking about Katniss when I've just had a special moment with _my _husband. I shake my head a little to clear my thoughts.

'Gale, why don't you go and wake Tara?' He smiles a small smile and kisses my cheek.

I stop him when he reaches the doorway. 'Gale?'

'Mmm?'

"I love you.'

He smiles a little more at me. 'I know.'

'Don't forget it though.'

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's POV<strong>

'Peeta! Pee-ta!' I can hear her screeches from in the shower. Apparently she's a little sour about the whole me-impaling-her-with-my-bollocks thing. She laughed at first—even Katniss realizes how pathetic my weakness for her can really be. Even though, we've just been fine after that little scuffle at Gale's, so when she calls, I hop out the shower lightning fast…and promptly land on one of her earrings.

_What the fu-_

Jumping to get off one of her pointy earrings, I catch a wet patch on the floor and slip, knocking my head against the sink. _Fucking—_

The door flies open and Katniss glances down at me, towel draped over my face where it landed when I fell. She's fastening one earring and I give her an incredulous look as I retrieve the other one from under me.

'Thank goodness.'

'Wha—'

She tosses a glance over her shoulder as she leaves the bathroom. 'C'mon Peeta. Will you stop playing around? Get dressed and collect your son. We're late.'

* * *

><p><strong>Gale's POV<strong>

Now that I know she's pregnant, Johanna looks about a thousand times more beautiful to me. She hates it when I stare though so I tap my knife to my glass while we wait for the Mellark's.

Johanna's frowning. 'Tara, honey. Not yet. We're waiting for our guests.' Tara sets one of the muffins huffs in her little dress. God, she has same little scowl Johanna gets when she's angry. The same one she's wearing now.

'Tara Elizabeth—' _Uh oh. _It's always awkward when Johanna disciplines Tara because then she'll want me to intervene and I can't look at both their matching scowls and oversee anything when all I want to do is melt. My parents spent too much time getting after us for every little thing. All I can think when these two fight is why they even bother wasting the time. I'm too lucky to have them both.

I zone back in when Johanna rises, throwing down her napkin.

'Gale, speak to your daughter. I can't handle her attitude right—'

I rub the back of my neck awkwardly. 'Uhh, hey! They're here!'

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's POV<strong>

Katniss strides purposefully toward the table, guiding us swiftly through the other parties seated here. Why Gale wanted to come to such a fancy restaurant instead of just us cooking at home, I'll never know but at least I don't have to worry rushing to prepare the food.

Gale rises, looking rather relieved and kisses Katniss' cheek before bending to muss Orion's hair.

'Hiya kiddo.' Orion opens his mouth and Gale grins.

'She's sitting on the end. Ease in though, she's a bit crabby this morning.' Gale straightens to shake my hand. 'Her and her mother both.'

I nod in understanding. Is every man in Panem this subject to his wife's mood?

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss' POV<strong>

Johanna sips her coffee and Gale glares, taking it from her gently. She glares back, before calming and turning to me and Peeta across the table.

'So.' It comes out as almost a shout. 'You two look…awake. All bright eyed and flushed. Peeta clears his throat and chuckles knowingly. I set my hand on his thigh and smile back at her.

'Yes, we're fine. Good night sleep's all.'

She nods. 'So you two are…all good now.'

I glance at Peeta. Considering I had his balls in my mouth one hour ago I'd say—

'Great. We're just..brilliant.' Peeta kisses my jaw then and I take a shaky sip of water. The 'pure' sixteen year old girl in me is a bit embarrassed to acknowledge just how much Peeta and I make love. It's bordering on obsessive and we haven't really slowed down since we were married. How backwards is it to worry that the sex drive in your marriage is only getting stronger?

Not at all because it's rooted in the same part of me that's been so afraid to rely on him—on anyone. And now that I _can_ rely on his love for life, I realize this is the point at which I am truly free from the torment of our former lives. Peeta kisses my forehead then and I know that he felt the change too. At some point along the way, I beat out the heartache to make room for him.

The freeing sensation is delicious—matched only by one other feeling. I smile at Peeta's broad hand coming up to clasp mine. It's a turning point.

It's also the point at which two of my best friends make my day.

* * *

><p><em>Whadja think huh? I'll never know unless you do a beautiful thing and… review. <em>


	11. Howdy do

I'm not even going to waste time bitching on myself for not updating, but I'm turning over a new, less lazy leaf. _So-o _I'll be updating dis here story every Friday from now on, till it's finished. I've just graduated high school and I'm headed off to college early later this month, but I'll still get those chappies up (hopefully longer ones).

That said, I really need some help with this one. Anyone interested in **beta-ing **for me, **PLEASE **reach out and pm me so I can sort my shit.

One for the road pretties:

_K+P+O_

_P: Can you believe it? _

_K: Who'd have thought Gale and Johanna Bites-Like-Dog Mason soft and pregnant and settled_

_P: No I mean pregnant again before us!_

_O: How did she _get _pregnant?_

_P: Ha! To punish babysitters everywhere with another Ripper baby._

_K: *slaps his arm*How do you _think _sweetie?_

_O: Well…does it have something to do with the sounds Daddy makes during his long showers?_

_K: *smirks* No, that's just how Mommy punishes your Dad_

See ya next Friday


End file.
